busted
by SpaceGirlForever
Summary: It's the filming for the Name of The Doctor and Alex brings Salome to the studio but Salome tips Jenna and steven off on some pretty decent stuff...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Salome is in England with Alex for 14 days and they spend the 14 days having fun...But they aren't alone.

AU:

Rated T for Language

Rated M just on the safe side.

Alex Kingston/Matt Smith Alex Kingston Matt Smith Karen Gillan Salome Haertel Florian Haertel Arthur Darvill Steven Moffat John Hurt David Tennant Billie Piper Catherine Tate Jenna Louise Coleman

Author's Note:

Hi guys:) this is my first fanfic so please ignore mistakes. X

No-ones POV.

Chapter One:

Oh Mister Smith.

It was 8:37Am when Alex got the call.

"Hey, It's Florian, You there?"

"I know who you are dear, and yes I am here." Alex Said with a slight grin.

"Sally and I are going to alaska for 14 days and I was wondering if you could have Salome?"

"Sure, I'd be delighted to considering SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

And with that the phone line went dead.

Alex got out of bed and had a shower. After getting changed she heard her phone ring from in the bedroom and she dashed to pick it up.

It was matt, her charming,Gorgeous and handsome young Co-star who she secretly had school girl crush on.

"Hello Sweetie" Alex Said in a flirty way.

"Hi sexy" Matt purred.

Alex growled with joy and walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of her satin velvet sheets.

"Whatever Do I owe this pleasure Mr. Smith?" Alex asked giggling like her daughter does when watching 'You've Been Framed'.

"Just checking up on you, How have you been Kingston?"

"Never Better Smith, minnie moo's flying over tomorrow."

"Oh jolly! How fun! I'll make that my excuse for seeing you tomorrow then shall I?" Matt said with a sexy voice that turned Alex on.

She giggled and replied with a swift "yes" like River does to torment the doctor.

Oh how she wishes she could torment Matt in bed with him striped from waist below.

Oh for fucks sake! Why is she thinking this? He is barely 31 and she is 50! This is wrong on so many levels ( as Salome would say in her titchy american voice. ) She ignored all future thoughts and continued tidying up her house. She made Fajitas for dinner but couldn't bring herself to eat them.

At about 9:00Pm Alex couldn't keep her eyes open so she decided it was bedtime for her.


	2. 14 days

Summary:

Salome is in England with Alex for 14 days and they spend the 14 days having fun...But they aren't alone.

AU:

Rated T for Language

Rated M just on the safe side.

Alex Kingston/Matt Smith Alex Kingston Matt Smith Karen Gillan Salome Haertel Florian Haertel Arthur Darvill Steven Moffat John Hurt David Tennant Billie Piper Catherine Tate Jenna Louise Coleman

Author's Note:

Hi guys:) this is my first fanfic so please ignore mistakes. X

No-ones POV.

Chapter One:

Oh Mister Smith.

It was 8:37Am when Alex got the call.

"Hey, It's Florian, You there?"

"I know who you are dear, and yes I am here." Alex Said with a slight grin.

"Sally and I are going to alaska for 14 days and I was wondering if you could have Salome?"

"Sure, I'd be delighted to considering SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

And with that the phone line went dead.

Alex got out of bed and had a shower. After getting changed she heard her phone ring from in the bedroom and she dashed to pick it up.

It was matt, her charming,Gorgeous and handsome young Co-star who she secretly had school girl crush on.

"Hello Sweetie" Alex Said in a flirty way.

"Hi sexy" Matt purred.

Alex growled with joy and walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of her satin velvet sheets.

"Whatever Do I owe this pleasure Mr. Smith?" Alex asked giggling like her daughter does when watching 'You've Been Framed'.

"Just checking up on you, How have you been Kingston?"

"Never Better Smith, minnie moo's flying over tomorrow."

"Oh jolly! How fun! I'll make that my excuse for seeing you tomorrow then shall I?" Matt said with a sexy voice that turned Alex on.

She giggled and replied with a swift "yes" like River does to torment the doctor.

Oh how she wishes she could torment Matt in bed with him striped from waist below.

Oh for fucks sake! Why is she thinking this? He is barely 31 and she is 50! This is wrong on so many levels ( as Salome would say in her titchy american voice. ) She ignored all future thoughts and continued tidying up her house. She made Fajitas for dinner but couldn't bring herself to eat them.

At about 9:00Pm Alex couldn't keep her eyes open so she decided it was bedtime for her.


End file.
